


【僧忍】有批

by Deses



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deses/pseuds/Deses
Relationships: 敖龙X精灵
Kudos: 4





	【僧忍】有批

武僧（黑龙）X忍者（森精）  
⚠️双性/语言粗俗/些许脏话/失禁  
（若雷勿入）

“你要强暴我吗？”穿着红色轻飘飘舞裙的是身材纤长的森林之民，叫做忍。  
忍向来没什么表情，但那不是他故意为之，面部表情不丰富是他一出生就带出来的缺陷，不管家人怎么努力都没办法让忍露出扯嘴角外的表情。  
似乎是为了弥补这一点，忍脑子里总是会有奇怪的想法，并且会把它们化作实际行动。  
比如说此时此刻。  
僧一回到公寓就见到了这场景——忍穿着不知道从哪弄来的舞裙，也不知道是如何绑住了自己的双手并固定在床头。见到僧进门就说了开头那一句话。  
“你是怎么做到的？”僧无奈的说，他的恋人总能做到别人做不到的怪事。他走到床边问：“你是怎么能把自己绑起来的？”  
忍眨了眨眼睛，理所当然的回答：“因为我是忍者。”  
僧满心疑惑，忍者都会把自己双手绑在床头后还能系上一个漂亮的蝴蝶结吗？  
还在僧研究那个蝴蝶结是怎么打出来的时候，忍又接上一句：“悟道之忍者。”  
悟什么道？把自己绑起来的道？  
僧摇了摇头，明知忍满嘴跑火车但还是被他的话带偏了。自己刚才的想法真是对不起其他的那些忍者们。  
忍抬了抬下巴，说：“你不想强暴我吗？”  
僧盯着忍看了半天没有动作。  
忍又动了，他这次向上抬胯，这是一个色情又性感的动作，他说：“我被你吓的浑身僵硬。”  
僧的目光向下。  
被吓的浑身僵硬。  
确实，他看见了，忍下半身的那根东西硬了。  
“呵。”僧笑了一声，脱去上衣。他摸上忍的胸口。  
“你没有奶子，我对男人没兴趣。”  
忍抬起一条腿，脚尖蹭了蹭僧的腰说：“你看看我下面。”  
“下面？不就是一根鸡巴一个洞。”嘴上这么说着，僧的手还是撩开了裙摆。  
忍突然抬腰，性器正好碰到僧的手背。  
僧啧了一声：“我强暴你？是你想给我操爆吧，骚货。”  
惩罚性的在那龟头上弹了一下，僧掐住多肉的大腿根抬起忍的一条腿。见到腿间景色后他吹了声口哨：“你是双性人？可真是个宝贝。”  
“想操吗？”忍看着僧胯下顶起的一块问。  
“嗯？我强暴你？”僧依旧穿着裤子，他俯下身，隔着两层布料在忍的肉穴口顶撞起来。  
“啊！”被猛的一顶，忍叫出声，他调整了一下呼吸说：“是我强暴你。”  
僧动着胯，时而上下顶撞，时而压住两瓣唇肉左右摩擦，些许粗暴的动作让忍身下多出来的那个器官不停流水。僧在忍脖子上咬了一口，说：“你这副样子要怎么强我？”  
僧紧抓着谁强暴谁这个问题不放，气的忍一口咬上这个可恶敖龙族的角。他在硬邦邦的角上磨了几下牙后又把它吐出来，舌头在角的尖端来回舔舐，还故意发出黏腻的闷哼。  
僧可以用余光看见肉红色的舌头把黑色的角舔的泛起水光。  
“你这家伙！”僧捏住那条不安分的舌头，另一只手用力拧上忍的乳头，他恶声恶气的说：“谁允许你舔了，嗯？”  
僧说完后松开忍的舌头转而把手指伸进他的嘴里开始来回抽插，期间还做了几次深喉。忍因为僧的动作干呕了几下，使得他眼中泛起泪光。  
“舔湿点方便我待会塞进你下面。”  
粗俗的语句让忍兴奋极了，仰头卖力的舔弄口中的手指。  
没过一会，僧就把手指从那张嘴里抽了出来，接着放入另一张更热更淫荡的“嘴”中。  
僧缓缓伸入一指，他的手指被舔的很湿，那洞也自己流了不少水，因此一根手指很顺利的就进入了。  
僧一边抠弄肉壁一边问：“这么轻松就进去了，你是处吗？”  
忍依旧是没有什么表情，但从脸一直到脖子都染上了粉色，他咽了口口水说：“我不是，啊！我是已经被操烂的骚货。”  
听到这回答，僧抽出那一根手指：“我讨厌你这样的婊子。”  
手指抽出后忍还来不及说话挽留，一根更粗更热的东西顶了上来。  
“那你也应该不需要什么扩张吧。”僧不知道什么时候脱下了裤子，粗长的性器猛的插入。  
“不行！”忍的尖叫也阻止不了僧的动作，他痛苦的摇头，但很快就随着僧的爆插呻咛起来。  
僧一边插一边说：“这么紧？你被多少人操过还这么紧？”  
“一个，嗯，就一个！”忍回答，过于激烈的动作让他无法把话一次说清。  
僧的性器很大，比正常尺寸都要大上许多。而忍作为双性人，女性的性器官偏小。两人这一大一小从常理上绝不配套的尺寸在实际使用后居然契合的不行。  
穴肉裹住肉棒不停吮吸，忍女性器官厚实的肉唇在僧抽出时被拉长了一点，像挽留般攀住柱身，在进入时又会被顶扁贴在穴口两侧。  
僧亲上忍的嘴，两条舌头碰在一起，不是你勾住我的舌尖，就是我舔你的嘴唇。  
亲了一会后僧觉得听不见忍的叫声有些可惜，于是放开了被亲红的嘴唇，把进攻目标换成忍的胸部。  
粗暴的把裙子撕烂，布片下的奶头露了出来。  
忍一直有在锻炼，身上也布满了肌肉，不过没有僧那么明显。忍的胸口并不是那么平，胸肌带起了令人遐想的起伏，虽然没有女性的胸那么软，但抓起来的手感也是极好。  
僧像饿了许久的婴儿般对着那颗粉色的乳头又吸又咬，光咬乳头还不过瘾，他张嘴对着乳晕外面一圈也咬了下去。  
被吸肿的乳头外包围着几圈湿润的牙印，这场面看的僧兴致高涨，连忙把另一边的乳头也弄成同样一副惨遭施虐的样子。  
玩完乳头后僧又把注意力放到了忍的阴茎和阴蒂上。  
“你用哪里尿尿？”僧恰着忍性器根部问。  
忍大口喘着气，回答：“啊......用、用前面。”  
僧对这个答案并不满意，继续问：“前面是哪里？”  
“肉棒！我的肉棒！”感觉性器根部被捏的越来越紧，忍惨叫一声回答。  
“我想看你用下面尿。”僧舔舔嘴唇，松开忍可怜的男性性器，转而捏住女性性器顶部的小肉粒。  
僧恶趣味的问：“这里是什么？”  
“阴蒂……”被捏住阴蒂头来回搓弄的刺激让忍不住挺腰，前端更是直接射了出来。  
僧突然加大了力度向里一插，这一下直接插的忍翻起白眼，甚至打了个嗝。  
听到忍打嗝，僧嘲笑出声：“饱了？你只是含着就饱了？我可还没出货给你。”  
忍含糊不清的嘟囔着，不知道是在说不要了还是再快点。忍被绑住的双手抓住床头的铁杆，指尖用力的泛白。  
“你用这尿过吗？”僧揪着那颗可怜的阴蒂向上提。  
“别那样做！”忍尖叫，他的双腿被僧固定在肩上不得动弹，只能蜷起脚趾来舒缓猛烈过头的快感。  
“回答我。”僧没有得到想要的回答又猛插几下。  
忍一边哭一边回答：“有！有过！”  
他被操过了头，一边叫一边呻咛根本兜不住口水，几道水痕从嘴角蜿蜒到脸上最后浸湿枕面。  
“是谁把你操尿的，那个把你操烂的人？”僧得到了这个回答后更加不满，像是个嫉妇般咬牙切齿的问。  
“唔......”忍的神智开始混乱，他看着在自己身上不停挺弄的男人说：“是......是你，嗯！”  
“我？”僧入戏极深，说到：“不是我！这是我第一次操你。到底是谁？”  
“不是你是谁？”忍反问，在得到几下要命的用力抽插后开始转动他那个化成春水的脑子。他像是上课走神被抽中回答问题那样苦思冥想，好一会才回答：“是我丈夫，我丈夫操的我像女人那样尿了……啊！”  
僧狂搅狭小的甬道，发狠的操着身下不知廉耻的双性人。  
“丈夫？狗屁！”僧抓着忍的腰狂风暴雨般捣弄，说：“叫我老公。”  
“老公......”忍立马叫了，声音软绵绵的带着一股骚劲。  
“真是个不要脸的婊子。”  
僧骂了一声，拔出性器。  
“不要！”下身的空虚让忍觉得不舒服，他淫叫着哀求僧进入他。  
“急什么。”僧并不理会忍撒娇一样的乞求。他解开绑着忍双手的绳子，在解绳子期间还骂骂咧咧：“你他妈是怎么绑的，这么难解。”  
忍自然不会给予回答，他像猫一样一声声叫着，不停的挺身用自己的身体去撞僧的身体。  
在忍勒出红的手腕上亲了一下，僧把忍翻了个身，让他上半身贴在床上，下半身跪着，屁股高高撅起。这动作让忍看上去一副欠操的样子。  
僧把性器重新插进穴里，这让忍发出了绵长的呻咛声。  
“爽么？”僧问道，还在忍屁股上打了一巴掌。  
“好大......”忍叫着。  
“不然怎么让你爽。”僧像是要证明自己一样，抱着忍开始了新一轮操干。  
后入的体位让性器进的更深，忍的小腹上还随着僧的动作突出其性器的形状。  
“我要射了，宝贝。”在把忍操射第三次时，僧贴在忍耳边说。  
“不行！”忍开始挣扎，“我刚高潮，现在射我受不了！”  
“思路还挺清楚，看来还没操够。”忍的拒绝让僧感到不爽，他强硬的把忍压在身下，做着最后的冲刺。  
“射了！不行！”在僧射精时忍尖叫道。很快他连尖叫的力气都没有了。  
忍翻着白眼，舌尖吐在嘴外，下身更是淅淅沥沥的喷出尿液。  
因为想看忍用女穴喷尿，僧在忍第二次射精后就把他的肉柱顶端绑了起来。还因为自己弄不出形状好看的蝴蝶结逼迫忍自己系一个，忍只能抖着手一边挨操一边拱着腰系蝴蝶结，最后哭着求僧别让他系蝴蝶结了他系不好。  
忍高潮后瘫倒在床上不停痉挛，抽搐着仍凭僧把没有变软的性器再次差劲自己身体中。  
僧射了第二次后忍已经失去了意识。  
见状，僧不过瘾的撇嘴，但再操下去忍怕是真的要被操死。  
抱着忍清理一番，僧把床单一扯，又随便从衣柜里抽出一条胡乱摊平，搂着忍睡了过去。  
忍再醒来是第二天中午，他的腰酸的不行，下身的女穴更是失去了知觉。  
僧还搂着忍睡的正香。忍直接一整乱踢乱打吵醒僧，对着他一本正经的说：“好爽。”  
僧还迷糊着，胡乱的点头，又闭上眼。忍当然不会如他的意，就像前一天他说不要了僧还抓着他一直做那样。  
“我说。”忍再一次吵醒僧，说：“下次换我把你绑起来吧，把你绑在椅子上，骑着你动。”  
僧眯着眼胡乱点头，他把忍固定在怀里，迷迷糊糊的：“睡醒了就让你骑。”  
忍得到回答后很开心，他开心的想笑，于是抽了抽嘴角，闭上眼睛环着僧的腰又睡着了。


End file.
